


She'll Come Back

by kasugayamaisforlovers



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, dickkory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugayamaisforlovers/pseuds/kasugayamaisforlovers
Summary: A drabble about Kory leaving to Tamaran and Dick missing her.(Inspired by the Dickkory Source Feb 2020 prompt: Trust)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	She'll Come Back

“Do you think she’s gonna come back?” Gar asks staring up at the stars.

“I know she will,” says Dick quietly. He takes a swig of his beer to banish the lump in his throat.

“When,” asks Gar, turning to him.

“Soon,” he says, because he hopes that’s the answer. It occurs to him, for the first time since Kory left, that there’s not a doubt in his mind that she’ll be back. She’ll be back. She’ll come back to him. Gar sighs, drum his hands on the balcony railing.

“I already miss her,” Gar says staring out for another minute before returning inside.

Dick can’t pull himself away even though they lost visual of Kory’s ship hours ago. Part of him already feels that when he turns around she’ll be in the kitchen laughing about the clever trick she played in making them believe she was returning to Tamaran. He looks over his shoulder, no one is there. He gives himself a sardonic laugh and looks back out at the sky. He thinks about the amount of romantic sentiment that insists, “even though we’re far apart we’re looking at the same moon.” He hopes that’s true, even if it's just tonight. He swallows the last of his beer and returns inside. 

He lays on his bed staring at his ceiling. 

He’s realising that he has a bad habit of looking for Kory’s face in every room. 

He has a bad habit of staring out at the sky at night, stomach flipping at every airplane that flies by.

It takes him longer than it should to adjust his combat footing to compensate for Kory’s absence. He thinks about this as he rests the ice pack on his left thigh. He flips through channels thinking about how quickly the ice pack would melt if Kory were sitting next to him. 

The moon becomes a sad reminder of distance. He turns from it, realizing he doesn’t know which direction Tamaran is from the balcony. He’s disappointed to find that it’s in the opposite direction of the balcony at night. He starts to drink on the roof instead. 

Rachel looks for a book on prophecy in Kory’s closet, and for a moment, Kory’s smell drifts through the hallway casing Dick’s chest to flutter. It vanishes as fast as it came, leaving him with an acutely hollow feeling. 

Dick tries to respect Kory’s space by staying out of her room. When Rose and Conner get into a fight, he doesn’t know what to do. He opens her door and allows himself to stand in the doorway. He imagines what Kory would say, sitting on her bed looking at him. 

He dreams more vividly than he’d like to admit.

He’s tired of the kids asking him when Kory’s coming back.

He knows she’ll be back as soon as she can. In the meantime he’s called in a favor with the League to help him monitor incoming vessels from Tamaran. 

He doesn’t like tequila, but every once in a while it recalls good memories. 

He silently admits how much he needs Kory. It’s an admission he makes a hundred times. 

He hopes that she’s doing alright, that she’s safe. 

Sometimes, in the heat of things, he calls for her and has to swallow the disappointment of her absence. He gets the fresh shoulder wound stitched up, and again tries to adjust to the temporary loss of the teammate that always had his back. 

He reminds himself that she promised to come back, so she’s coming back. She’s coming back. Eventually.

He’s on the roof again. A bright red glare streaks through the twinkling glow of city lights. His phone buzzes in his pocket, but he can’t move. The streak nears, intensifies...and then she’s in front of him again, floating above the corner of the rooftop. She’s smiling like she has in every memory he’s held on to. 

“Are you waiting up for me, Grayson,” she asks landing across the roof and walking over, all confidence and grace. 

“Something like that,” he says, glad for the shadows the night casts over his face. Kory opens her arms to him and they melt into an embrace. 

“I missed you,” he admits.

“Me too. Thanks for waiting,” she says, brushing the hair from his forehead. 

Just like that life’s back to normal. Everything’s good like he knew it would be. 

  
  



End file.
